sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Andre Braugher
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | residence = South Orange, New Jersey, U.S. | education = Stanford University (BA) Juilliard School (GrDip) | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1989–present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Andre Keith Braugher ( ; born July 1, 1962) is an American actor. He is most known for his television role as Frank Pembleton on the series Homicide: Life on the Street and its companion television film Homicide: The Movie, as well as his roles as Owen Thoreau Jr. on the television series Men of a Certain Age and Raymond Holt on the sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Braugher has received two Golden Globe Award nominations and ten Primetime Emmy Award nominations, winning two. In film, he is best known for his supporting roles in many successful films such as Glory (1989), Primal Fear (1996), City of Angels (1998), Frequency (2000), Poseidon (2006), The Mist (2007), Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), and The Gambler (2014). Early life Andre Keith Braugher was born July 1, 1962, in Chicago, Illinois, the youngest of four children born to postal worker Sally and heavy equipment operator Floyd Braugher. He attended St. Ignatius College Prep and graduated from Stanford University with a BA in theatre in 1984. He then attended the Juilliard School's Drama Division, graduating with an MFA in 1988. Career Braugher's first film role was in the 1989 film Glory as Thomas Searles, a free, educated black man from the North who joins the first black regiment in the Union Army. He played Kojak's sidekick in the late-1980s ABC television film revival of Kojak. He subsequently moved on to a role on the television series Homicide: Life on the Street as Detective Frank Pembleton, a self-righteous, fiery, unyielding, Jesuit-educated police detective. Playing opposite Kyle Secor (who portrayed Detective Tim Bayliss), Braugher became the series' breakout star. He received Television Critics Association awards for individual achievement in drama in 1997 and 1998. He was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series in 1996 and 1998, winning in the latter year. He left Homicide after its sixth season but returned for the reunion television film. He has also co-starred in the films City of Angels, Frequency and Poseidon. In 1997, he was selected by People as one of the "50 Most Beautiful People in the World". At New York City's Shakespeare in the Park Festival from June 18 to July 14, 1996 at the Delacorte Theatre in Central Park, Braugher played the title role in Henry V for which he received an Obie Award. In 2000, he played the title role as Ben Gideon in the series Gideon's Crossing, which lasted one season. In 2002, Braugher narrated the award-winning, PBS-broadcast documentary Muhammad: Legacy of a Prophet, produced by Unity Productions Foundation and recently re-issued. Braugher also narrated The Murder of Emmett Till for PBS. He played Detective Marcellus Washington in the TV series Hack from 2002–2004. In 2006, Braugher starred as Nick Atwater in the mini-series Thief for FX Networks, winning a second Emmy for his performance. He portrayed General Hager in the 2007 film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Braugher appeared on the TV series House, M.D. as Dr. Darryl Nolan, a psychiatrist who helps House recover from his addiction to Vicodin. He also appeared in the TNT series Men of a Certain Age, for which he was nominated twice as Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. He also voiced the villain Darkseid in the animated film, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. Braugher co-starred in the Manhattan Theatre Club's production of The Whipping Man, off-Broadway, for a limited run from January–March 2011. He narrated the introduction to the Olympic Games on NBC from 2006 to 2010, succeeding James Earl Jones in the role. Braugher also narrated James Patterson's Alex Cross book Cross Fire (2010). He has a recurring role as defense attorney Bayard Ellis on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and appeared as the lead character, Capt. Marcus Chaplin, in ABC's military drama TV series Last Resort. Braugher also had a recurring role in season 4 of the Netflix animated series Bojack Horseman as California Gov. Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz. He currently stars in the Golden Globe winning TV series Brooklyn Nine-Nine as the precinct captain, Raymond Holt, for which he has been nominated for three Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. Personal life In 1991, Braugher married actress Ami Brabson, who later played his character's wife on Homicide. They have three sons: Michael (born 1992), Isaiah (born 1997), and John Wesley (JW) (born 2002). The family resides in South Orange, New Jersey. He and his family are Unitarian Universalists. Filmography Film Television films Television series Awards and nominations References External links * * * Andre Braugher at Internet Off-Broadway Database }} Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century Unitarians Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century Unitarians Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American Unitarian Universalists Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Miniseries or Movie Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from South Orange, New Jersey Category:St. Ignatius College Prep alumni Category:Stanford University alumni